


Sweat

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Drabble Request, Hiking, M/M, Oneshot, this is just a reason to write smut lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: A hiking trip turns into something a little more...





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> god i needed a break from angst to write some good ole smut. Thank you to my tumblr followers who suggested this. =)  
> Enjoy <3 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes or all around nonsense. No beta reader for this haha

Yuuri was never an outdoors kind of guy. There was just something about the heat and bugs and sun that made him want to hide away inside his house and put his air conditioning at full blast. Even as a child he preferred playing indoors than venturing out into the woods with his friends to go exploring. He didn’t need to explore outside. He knows what’s out there.

So the fact that he’s presently hauling ass through the middle of trees following a guide up a steep hill with a backpack that weighs as much as him is surprising to say the least. He blames his predicament on Phichit who had insisted they both spend a week of their summer vacation hiking to god knows where with a bunch of stranger.

Yuuri hates him a little for it and is seriously thinking about breaking up this friendship for less instagram active friends.

The only thing even slightly redeeming about this whole ordeal is their peppy and dangerously attractive guide. Yuuri may not be able to breathe but he can see, and his eyes have been following that perfectly formed ass since they have started.

Perhaps it was rude to have that be his motivation to continue on, but man was it working.

“We’ll be approaching our campsite soon.” Their guide turns on his heels and pauses. “I know everyone must be exhausted so we will take a short rest then make the last mile stretch. Take this time to relax and hydrate.”

Yuuri collapses to the ground and Phichit follows him.

“I hate you, you know that, right?” Yuuri says between sharp gasps.

“It’s not so bad. Much more mild than when I went backpacking last summer. Now that was a challenge.”

“Easy for you maybe, but for me I’m practically dying.” He unscrews his water bottle, taking a few big gulps before leaning back on his hands. “I can’t wait to sleep tonight.”

“Mhmm, and tomorrow is the last day so we’ll be in real beds again.”

Real beds. Now that fills Yuuri with spirit. He was tired of sleeping in a hot tent on the hard ground.

“Next time we decided to take a trip, I’m picking.” Yuuri says.

“Enjoying yourselves?”

Yuuri lifts his head to meet the eyes of their guide, Viktor, in all his glory. How a man can trudge through the woods in hiking boots, jeans, and a elbow length blue shirt without sweating through it is a mystery. And a little bit of a gift because he looks so very good doing it.

“One of us is.” Phichit speaks first. “Yuuri is...a little less happy.”

He shoots a glare in his friends direction.

“That’s unfortunate to hear. Id there anything I can do to make it better?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have a full size mattress in that backpack of yours would you?” Yuuri responds. Which sounds a lot better than what he wants to say— which is in all honesty something very lewd and inappropriate.

Yuuri shakes the thoughts away when he sees the guide laugh.

“If I find a mattress you will be the first person I inform.” He gives a wink before walking over to another half dead hiker.

“Was that a wink?”

“Phi, don’t.”

“I saw a wink.” Phichit leans his whole body into Yuuri’s dramatically.

Yuuri pulls his knees to his chest.“He probably had something in his eye.” Because that couldn’t have been a wink. And even if it was, there is no way that it would have any sort of meaning behind it.

“Yeah he had something in his eye. YOU. Please oh please oh please tell me you’re going to grab his number by the end of this.”

Yuuri is honestly shocked by the statement. “What? Me? No, no way. Do you even have eyes. I look like a sweaty, mud covered pig! And he looks like some nike model or something.”

“So you’re a little sweaty, who cares. We’re all gross. Yet I didn’t see him offer his bed to anyone else.”

Yuuri has learned to take everything his friend says with a grain of salt. He’s dramatic and overreacts to everything. He’s also prided himself in attempting to set Yuuri up with an array of people. And he has quite the record. A record that even includes stolen underwear and a restraining order against a girl who still refuses to take no for an answer. Needless to say, Phichit thought himself a matchmaker while Yuuri visibly squirmed when he saw that twinkle of planning in his friend’s eye.

“Can we go one day without you trying to pair me up with some random stranger? I’m bi not desperate.”

“Hey!” Phichit pouts. “I never said you were desperate. I just think you’re deserving of some fun.”

Yuuri hates the way Phichit wiggles his eyebrows at the comment.

“Uhm, if you’re implying that I sleep with the guide in the middle of the forest after a two days of hiking without a shower then you are insane.”

“Sounds kinky to me. Right up your alley.”

Yuuri flushed at the remark. “Sh--shut up.”

 

After a short ten minute break Viktor leads them deeper into the forest. Which isn’t as bad as the beginning since it’s mostly downhill. After twenty minutes of walking they come to one of the many campgrounds. This one is much nicer than the last, Yuuri notes. There is a stone circle surrounding a fire pit, a few wooden benches, a porta potty, and in the distance Yuuri can see light reflecting off of water.

“Tonight we will all be pitching in for dinner. Fish and peppers all fried together. With marshmallow toasting for dessert.” Viktor smiles, pulling out a handful of papers from his pack and passing one out to each You all are also free to explore the surrounding area or go for a dip in the lake. However, I recommend putting up tents before doing anything else since it gets really dark early.” He slides off his backpack. “If you need any assistance,” he pauses, eyes meeting Yuuri’s. “, then don’t hesitate to ask me or one of the other guides.” He gives a smile before turning his attention to putting together his tent.

Phichit, Yuuri, and the rest of the hiking crew follow suit, setting up their tents for the next half hour. After, the two friends make it their mission to take a dip in the lake. After being drenched in sweat for hours upon hours a dip in the cold water was much needed. And Yuuri enjoyed every moment of it, smiling in relief as he let himself float on his back.

Yuuri relaxes while Phichit chats with a pretty stranger for the next hour. Until both of them are tired and hungry.

Yuuri leaves the water first, taking a few minutes to dry under the sun before going back to the tent and changing into some blue basketball shorts and a simple gray tee. He stretches as he leaves his tent, bumping into a body as he steps forward. Thinking it’s Phichit he groans. “C’mon Phi, you’re wet and I just—”

It’s not Phichit. It’s Viktor, shirtless and sweaty and smiling. And god Yuuri could smell him he was so close. Which for some reason was less of a turn off and more of a turn on. Not a repulsive scent but one that draws Yuuri in. He stares, unable to stop his eyes from focusing on Viktor’s chest.

“Sorry, not Phi.” Viktor holds out his hand, lifting a small cooler. “Though I did talk to him. We need some help preparing the fish and he pointed me your way.”

“M— my way?” Yuuri raises a brow, forcing his eyes to meet the Russians.

“He told me your family is in the restaurant business and you often help.”

Yuuri wants to kill his friend now more than ever. “No, uhm, not a restaurant. My family actually own an onsen back in Japan. I help out when I can with cooking and cleaning but I’m not some sort of expert or anything.” He tucks a a strand of wet hair behind his ear.

“Nonsense, come and help.” He slides his free hand into Yuuri’s and tugs him toward the fire pit. “We caught enough to feed everyone which is good. Now we just need to clean and gut them.” He offers Yuuri a seat at the pop-up table, introducing him to the other guide a man named Chris and a woman named Sara.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yuuri tries to smile, though it probably comes across as awkward. Without Phichit, Yuuri always found it difficult to really ‘act natural’.

The others don’t seem to mind and continue their work without speaking much to them. All except Viktor, who asks more about his family and Yuuri’s travels. Yuuri details his vacation with Phichit and how his friend had encouraged him to do something out of his comfort zone.

“I’m just not one to do stuff like this.”

“So what do you like to do?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri thinks for a moment. “Well, I skate. Both me and Phichit actually. Other than that I mostly spend my time studying.”

“College keep you busy?”

He nods. “That’s why I couldn’t complain when Phi asked me to come with him.”

Viktor continues his questioning. He seems to have no trouble conversing half naked while Yuuri himself does everything in his power to keep his eyes away from the gloriously sexy and sweaty man.

He fumbles over words and nearly knicks himself with a knife. But somehow he manages to get through it all without completely embarrassing himself. Once they’re done they get cooking. It doesn’t take long. By the time the sky begins to turn a dark orange everyone has gathered around the fire and is chowing down. Viktor sits near Yuuri and Phichit. They talk about the hike and Viktor brings up a few other countries he’s been in and trails he’s traversed. He and Phichit swap horror stories about about injured knees and bug bites and Yuuri listens intently because watching Viktor’s mouth move was like being put into some kind of trance. Hypnotic. And when he smiled Yuuri could literally feel his heart skipping beats. This had to be unhealthy.

By the time the fire fades most of the group has retired to their tent. A smart move considering they had the last stretch of their hike tomorrow. Just a few more hours and Yuuri would finally be in civilization again. It also meant he would finally be away from the walking talking Adonis and the frantic horniness that had been ravening his body since they started this trip.

Yuuri is one of the last to finish his food. He and Phichit help clean up the mess and are just about to go into their tent when Viktor grabs their attention.

“Yuuri!” He smiles. “Care if I bother you for a second?”

Both Phichit and Yuuri meet eyes. “Uhm, sure. What for?”

“Rules state using the buddy system at all times. And my usual buddy is already out like a light.” He lifts a bag. “Gotta clean the dishes. Don’t want any critters digging through our bags.”

“He doesn’t mind.” Phichit says and Yuuri glares at the obvious way his friend winks. “I’m heading to bed so you two have fun.” Without waiting for a response Phichit leaves the two alone.

 

“I really appreciate you tagging along.” Viktor says leading Yuuri to a spot near the water. He pulls a small bucket from his bag, followed by a few bottles of water, which he empties inside. “As fun as doing the cookout is, it’s a mess to clean up.”

Yuuri takes it upon himself to grab a few utensils, dipping them into the water as Viktor drops in a little bit of Dawn.

“You’re really prepared for all this.” He states. “Guess you’ve been doing things like this for a long time?”

“Mhmm. I used to go hiking and camping with my father all the time. I started off going abroad, making friends, and when I finally settled decided I really wanted to help other people have the same experiences I did.”

“It must be nice. Have you ever been to Japan?”

“I haven’t actually. Though it’s on my list. Mainly for the food if I’m honest.”

“You should visit Hasetsu. I— If you have time that is.” God why did he say that. Now he sound like a complete and utter idiot.”

“I will if you promise to show me that onsen of yours.”

“Yeah. Uhm, i’d love to do that. We even have rooms you could rent.” Yuuri should just shut up at this point but his mouth won’t stop moving. How does Phichit make flirting look so easy?

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

They sit in a few minutes of silence as they clean the pans used to cook in. Every now and then Yuuri lifts his gaze to watch Viktor’s features under the dim light of their lantern. He really is too pretty for words.

Viktor’s eyes meet his, and Yuuri awkwardly looks anywhere but.

“Yuuri, do you have a girlfriend back home?”

The question is sudden and surprising. “I don’t.”

“Boyfriend?” Viktor says with a raised brow.

“No…”

“No lover at all?”

“No, why do you ask?” The Asian blushes.

“Then what do you think of me.” He leans forward, taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

This was either a dream or the heat was seriously going to Yuuri’s head.

“Don’t look so shy. I’ve seen your glances and you must have seen mine. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when the cute little dark haired boy is dripping in sweat and giving me delicious peeks of those pink nipples.” Viktor is suddenly very close and Yuuri is so very confused.

“I— I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lies.

Viktor’s face goes pale as he pulls away. “Oh.” He says curtly. “I apologize. I must have misunderstood. Wow. That’s embarrassing.” He chews on his bottom lips while drying off the dishes and packing them back up. “I am so sorry for being inappropriate and and stupid.”

“No!” Fuck. Was this really happening?

Viktor dares a glance toward him.

“What I mean is, I’ve been...looking. I’m just not in my comfort zone and awkward and I hate embarrassing myself.” He releases a breath. “I think you’re attractive. Which is putting it very lightly. And um, you’re charming. And way out of my league.”

Viktor’s smile returns. “Looks like I was the one that got charmed by you.”

They talk, clean up their mess, talk more. Yuuri finds out more about Viktor in that short hour conversation than he has found out in years with some of his high school friends. The Russian is open and lively and has an air about him that paints a smile on Yuuri’s face as well.

They talk until the sky is dark and thee water near the lake is calm. It’s then they decide that with a hike the next day, they should get some sleep.

At least that was the plan. Until they stop by Viktor’s tent and the taller man gazes at him with those blue eyes that pull Yuuri closer.

“Want to come in?” he says with a playful tone. Yuuri isn’t sure if it's mostly a joke...or not. But the longer he waits to respond, the more Viktor's eyes give it away. He’s serious.

Yuuri doesn’t return to his tent. Instead, he takes the Russian’s offer to follow him to his. It’s not far from the others, but relatively larger than Yuuri’s own. He ducks inside on his knees, not getting far before Viktor is pulling him close, kissing him hard. Yuuri falls into suit. He returns the kiss with a moan, opening his mouth to a warm tongue that enters willfully. Desperate, Yuuri slides his hands beneath Viktor’s shirt, feeling the defined curves of his body. He’s lean but athletic, almost laughable in comparison to Yuuri’s softer belly and obvious muffin top.

“You’re thinking about other things when you should be thinking about me.” Viktor chuckles. He takes a fist full of hair and tugs head back. Exposing his neck before trailing soft kisses down his flesh. He traces a vein with his lips. “Don’t go getting distracted when we have such a short amount of time.” The Russian bites down. Not hard, but enough to make Yuuri hiss.

At the same moment Viktor slips his hand between them, touching Yuuri’s stomach before quickly focussing on the ever growing bulge in his shorts. “So lewd.” He smiles, teasing him through the cloth. Yuuri moans, legs trembling.

“Can’t help it.” Yuuri kisses him. “I’ve honestly been thinking about this the whole time we’ve been on this trip.”

Viktor looks surprised. “Is that so?” He blinks, then pecks a kiss to Yuuri’s temple, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and squeezing. “That makes me happy, Yuuri. Especially since I’ve had my eyes on you since you first introduced yourself.”

That can’t be true. No way it’s true. Or...maybe it is.

“Do you think I’d just throw myself at anyone.” Viktor snickers as he guides Yuuri to his back, slipping between his legs. He balances on his knees, a smile on his face while he pulls his shorts down. He’s already hard. Pink cock thick and twitching for attention. There is a slight curve to the shape, and Yuuri finds it easy to wrap his hand around the shaft.

The action seems to take Viktor by surprise and the Russian leans back, closing his eyes as Yuuri strokes him.

“Do you have—” Yuuri starts

“Mhmm.” Viktor moans in response, reaching over Yuuri and digging through his bag.

“You really brought lube with you on a camping trip?” Yuuri laughs.

“Always be prepared.” Viktor winks before popping open the cap and squirting a small amount into his hand.

Yuuri bites his lip as the other wraps his hand around his cock, joining Yuuri’s hand in stroking himself into hardness.

“Your pants.” Viktor tugs at Yuuri’s shorts. “It’ll be hard to do this if they’re still on.”

Yuuri blushes as he sits up momentarily to remove both them and his underwear, placing them in a neat pile at the side of the tent.

“Good boy. There isn’t much room in here so we’ll have to make due.”

Yuuri blinks, thinks, then turns his body. He gets on his hands and knees, dipping his back enough to be borderline illegal.

Viktor drinks in the sight, stroking himself faster as Yuuri grabs the lube bottle and squirts an ample amount into his hand. Reaching between his legs he presses a finger to his hole. Opening himself up is no new task by any means. Yuuri had found pleasure in exploring the tight walls and sensitive prostate since he got his first phone and discovered the magic of porn sites.

Yuuri circles his rim, coating it in the slick lubricant until it’s soft. And then he slides a finger inside, moaning into the blankets below.

“Fuck.” Viktor hisses. “I didn’t know I would be treated to such a show.” He squeezes his cock, watching Yuuri finger himself slowly. Torturously slow. The slender finger disappearing deep into his hole before reappearing. And then he adds a second finger, and Viktor can’t stop himself from reaching out and spreading the boy’s cheeks for a better view.

This takes Yuuri by surprise and he fumbles, fingers slipping free.

“Don’t stop…” Viktor thumbs at the twitching ring of muscle. His voice is but a whisper considering their location. Anyone could catch them. Anyone could hear them. Yuuri isn’t sure if that thought brings him anxiety or…

Viktor slips a finger inside him. Viktor Nikiforov, an actual adonis, was fingering him. The mere idea pulls a moan from Yuuri lips that he has to swallow back quickly.

“Shh,” Viktor hushes, pulling out his thumb and replacing it with two fingers. “Think you can keep quiet.” 

Hell no.

Yuuri bites down on his wrist as Viktor opens him. Fingers moving expertly inside him. Touching all the right places.

After another palm full of lube and the addition of a third finger, Yuuri finds himself crying from the absolute pleasure he feels. His cock leaks, precum dripping onto the blankets below and pooling beneath him. He rolls his hands down the shaft. Then up, stroking the head with his thumb. All while Vitkor moans behind him, kissing between his shoulders blade.

“Almost there.” He whispers against Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri gasps as Viktor pulls his fingers free. Feeling empty, he turns his head. “I can’t wait. Please. Put it in.” Yuuri knows he sounds desperate. But that’s simply because he is. He wiggles his ass, as though that were signal enough for Vitkor to finally fuck him.

Viktor laughs, face flushed and eyes hazy as reaches into his bag one last time to pull out a condom, which he tears open violently. “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.” He slides the condom on, pinching the end before lining himself up at Yuuri’s entrance.

He enters slowly. Nudging in the head and hissing as Yuuri squeezes him. It takes all he has not to come right there. At just the intense heat and pressure. Yuuri feels it too. He can tell by the way he trembles beneath him.

“You okay?” He asks, stroking his back gently.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri says. “It just, it’s been a while.”

“Is that so…” Viktor eases in deeper, watching the stretch of Yuuri’s hole and how it greedily swallows him in. There is a hint of jealousy in his voice that Yuuri catches but doesn’t comment on. “Then I guess we should make up for lost time then, huh.” He sheithes himself in the heat completely. Allows a moment for the two to rest and catch their breath.

“I don’t think I can be quiet.” Yuuri throws over his shoulder. “They’ll wake up.” He can already feel a heat in his belly, his cock throbs for release.

“I guess we’ll have to keep your mouth busy then won’t we.”

Before Yuuri can comment, Viktor slides two fingers in his mouth. They play at his lips before stroling his tongue, and Yuuri begins sucking on them eagerly as Viktor thrust once, then twice. He hums around those digits, gripping the sheets below until his knuckles turn white. Another thrust. Another moan.

“Shhh...good boi.” The Russian shifts his position only slightly. Pulling out almost completely before slamming his cock back inside. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh makes Yuuri’s ears burn and his cheeks deepen in color. It seems to draw out the heat swirling in him. A numbness taking ahold of his lower half as VIktor just barely grazes his prostate.

Just a little to the left.

Another quick thrust.

“Almost.” Yuuri says, drool dripping from his lips.

Viktor pushes down on his back, lifting his hips before fucking down into him. The head of his cock hits that bundle of nerves dead on, making Yuuri’s mouth agape and body tense up.

“Fuck.” He grunts.

“Found it.” Viktor whispers, giving Yuuri’s thigh a slight slap. “I really want to hear that sweet voice of yours,”

For a moment Yuuri’s voice slips. A low mewl fills the tent and certainly travels outside the thin fabric. Viktor doesn’t seem fazed. If anything the sound edges him on more. Makes him thrust harder, faster. Slamming against the spot over and over again until Yuuri is nothing more than a teary-eyed mess.

The Russian puts his chest to Yuuri’s back, rolls his hips until finally Yuuri falls apart.

He comes hard into the sheets, toes curling as he buries his face into a pillow.

Viktor fucks him through orgasm. Flesh touching flesh as hi s own release sends chills down his spine.

They stay connected like that. Viktor not moving till Yuuri’s breath settles.When it does he pulls out, rolling off the condom and tossing it into a plastic bag he’s been using for trash. He rolls over beside the younger man smiling as Yuuri faces him.

“That was really good.” Viktor says, brushing a hand against Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri relaxes into the touch.”It was. I kind of want to...stay.”

“I would like that.” He snuggles close. “After the hike tomorrow, we should go to lunch. Together.”

“So long as it doesn’t involve a three day hike, i’d be happy to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is gonna regret the sex once he has to hike a few miles back to civilization LOL
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove


End file.
